


Decisions by tree light.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Tree, M/M, Narry - Freeform, OTP 30 day challenge, Talking About The Future, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Harry loves Niall, and if the man wants a tree hes getting a tree.--Niall and Harry struggle to string lights on their tree.





	Decisions by tree light.

“Harry, what about this one. It’s actually perfect.” 

The voice came from down the row of 10ft pine trees. They had been wondering in the tree lot for almost an hour. Harry peaked his head round the tree trying to spot the older. Standing there looking so proud was the Irishman pointing at a large tree hidden in the line of trees. 

“Lets see.” Harry jogged over curious to see the perfect tree, getting up to Nialls side and and looping his arm around his back. Looking from the man to the very large tree. “Woah.” He was right it was perfect, full with even branching and could hold every ornament under the sun. But there was only one thing about with it. “Only... It’s way too big.” 

Looking from the tree then to Niall’s stunning blues. “What? Its not, its 10ft like all the other ones.” 

“Honey, thats.. At least 12ft.. Its gotta be.” Harry reached up stroking the exposed hair at the bottom of the mans hat. “It’s not going to fit.” 

“That’s never stopped you before.” Delivered with a raised eyebrow and sly grin. 

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. “Fucking size queen.” Finally stepping back to take in the tree before groaning. It was perfect and it wasn’t like their ceiling had maxed out at 10ft. But it was the fact that they had to decorate it. “Ugh. Niall… You can’t leave halfway through to watch golf this year..” 

 

“I have never done that. “ Niall sounded offended but at a glance he was sure he could see the man nod in agreement. Narrowing his eyes for a second before groaning again more exaggerated. 

“Lets wrap’em up.” 

 

\--

They had been standing there, the major task of untangling the string of fairy lights. 5 sets that after last year they had been too lazy to organize and just dumped in laughing about how they would be so mad the next year. “I hate past us. We’re dicks.” 

Nialls laugh filled the room from where he was basically wearing them, it had taken some time to unravel the lights and then decide to add on some longer lights. The tree erected in their living room, but the top pressed into the ceiling. “This is..” Harry started at the bottom and racked his eyes up along the line of the tree. Overwhelmed with the sudden sinking feeling, there was no way they could do this in a day. 

“It’s fine. We can do it.” Niall was beside him holding the long line of lights and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Hopes had started to rise with the sight of the lights slowly making their way up the tree with every pass round the large bottom. Music blasted in the background keeping them in the spirit, it was by the time Niall had almost tipped off the back of the ladder that Harry’s optimism started to take a hit. 

“Ni! Be careful. Can you hold on.” 

“If I’m doing it wrong, then why aren’t you up here.” Getting an icy glare from where the brunette was clinging to the ladders sides and now not moving. 

“Just come down, I didn’t realize stringing the lights would take this long. Let’s go eat at least?” Calling up because 12ft was way too far up in the air for him to feel comfortable watching the older man. 

“It’s going to take even longer if we stop and eat then come back not wanting to work because we are full. Lets just hammer it out now…” 

“I really want to say yes love. But you look like a cat stuck in a tree.” Yelling back up as Niall who had thrown off his holiday jumper was just holding on so tightly . 

“Fuck off Harry. It just feels really high up… I’ll be fine, just hand up the next row of lights.” 

Sighing as he found the next group and plugged them in handing them up best he could as he watched Niall head up higher. But it was a lot of up, down then do it again after changing position. 

It took so much longer and by the end of it Niall had been shaking too hard from the height that Harry had taken over and head to the top best he could it was a fair bit of a reach but they had finally finished. Getting to the bottom of the ladder and then just letting his knees buckle as he dropped. 

“Fuuuuck! That’s sketchy.” 

Niall sat down beside him just nodding as they laid back to enjoy the view of the massive tree now taking up a large amount of space. “Ni.” Speaking quietly. 

“Hmm?” 

Harry turned over and moved so he was laying against Niall’s side, resting his head on his chest. Pressing his ear to the man, listening for the beat of his heart and smiled, loving how hands scented like pine started stroking his hair. 

“I think this year we should do it.” Harry didn’t realize he was whispering, looking back the best he could at the curious face he was getting. 

“Wait.. Harry are you saying..?” 

“Yeah, I think so. I mean we’ve put it off for years. For one thing or another, but I dunno. I have a good feeling about next year.” Not sure how to explain the warm feeling he was experiencing like nothing could make the next coming year better. 

“You.. really?” Watching the quizzical look turn into a stupid grin, mirroring his own as he nodded moving to get a better view. 

“Let’s do it. No more excuses. Let’s get married next year.” Not only had they been together for years, but half of those years they had been engaged. Maybe it had been the uncertainty of the legality of getting married. Or new jobs not able to save up for a big wedding. Even buying their house they had decided that it would be best to put off the unneeded expense. 

“Yeah. Of course Harry. I want that.. I want it so badly.” Harry loved that look, that smile Niall got when he was so Happy, like he was about to laugh. His eyes almost closed with the push of his cheeks. 

 

“Amazing… Should we keep decorating.” Laughing when the older shook his head agreeing quickly as he leaned over Nialls chest being met for a kiss. If it would mean more ridiculous trees to decorate or long drives and the golf channel it would be more than anything he had ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> 13/30


End file.
